Les liens que nous tissons
by Waders
Summary: Tout semble aller mieux pour Ed.Mais c'est sans compter la venue d'un électron libre en sus de son déménagement. Il apprendra que la vie de famille, aussi récente soit elle, est tout aussi fatiguante que celle d'alchimiste...Royai, EdWin


Titre : Les liens que nous tissons

Auteur : Waders, ou Fullmetalgirl

Raiting : R.A.S

Disclaimer : les personnages ont été crées par Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Ceci est l'épilogue d'une fiction que j'avais publié sur fanfic-fr "Je te le promets", mais il peut être lu individuellement, et ce sans l'avoir lu. Donc je le poste ici. Donc pour info, Sarah est la petite amie de Al (mais on en a strictement rien à faire, je lui fais dire deux phrases à tout casser (Anti Mary-Sue **ON**)) En gros : Roy était avec Riza mais c'est barré sans un mot ou presque, Et Winry et Ed sont ensembles.

* * *

_Pour Caro, Vi, et ma bêta préférée :D (et pour Clewy !)_

– Un... Un peu plus loin, Ed.

Devant la voix qui se voulait inhabituelle de Winry, le fullmetal ne put que s'exécuter, feintant de prendre un tant soit peu de plaisir à cet ordre.

Il s'appuya donc sur ses jambes, histoire de puiser un peu de force pour continuer.

– Encore un peu, s'il-te-plaît.

C'est cette fois devant la mine suppliante de sa fiancée qu'il entreprit d'obéir, continuant ainsi de lui faire plaisir.

Même s'il continuait sérieusement à fatiguer.

A vrai dire, ses bras commençaient à l'éteindre de douleur, à force de s'y appuyer et autres, et son dos le faisait franchement souffrir aussi. Dire qu'il se disait alchimiste d'État et qu'il n'était même pas capable de tâcher d'accomplir correctement les ordres concernant le lit.

Foutu lit dont Winry lui rabattait les oreilles, récemment.

Riza Hawkeye, son actuelle patronne ayant succédé à Roy Mustang, parti au front dans le Nord il y a de cela un an, lui avait déjà dit lors d'une conversation qu'il avait une période chez les femmes où elles ne pensaient, disons... qu'à ça.

Et même si parfois Edward tâchait de ne pas y faire attention, il y avait des fois où cela l'éreintait fortement. Surtout quand les ordres de la blonde ne cessaient de se renouveler.

– Encore, s'il-te-plaît.

Là, c'en était vraiment trop pour lui.

Il ne pourrait pas faire un mouvement de plus.

– Rah non, hein, j'en peux plus !

D'un geste agacé, le blond laissa retomber le sommier sur le sol dans un grand bruit [1, ce qui eut évidemment pour effet d'agacer son interlocutrice qui se retenait jusque là d'exploser.

– Ah non, Ed ! J'ai essayé d'être gentille, jusque là, parce que je savais que tu allais t'énerver ! Expliqua la jeune femme.

– Évidemment ! T'es en train de me tuer à la tâche ! râla Ed en se massant l'épaule gauche (ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très agréable [2).

– Arrête d'exagérer. Tu ne fais que bouger des meubles ! T'es alchimiste et fiancé, mince !

– Rah, évite de me balancer la deuxième vérité comme ça... soupira-t-il.

– EDWARD ELRIC ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

Récemment, Winry était rentrée à la maison avec un ultimatum : déménager de ce qu'elle adorait appeler « ce trou à rats », et dont l'appellation voulait joliment nommer le petit 30 mètres carrés qu'ils habitaient à Central et dont le tiers de l'espace était réservé à l'atelier et la vente des auto-mails.

Ultimatum dans le sens où Ed savait que très bien que quand sa petite amie désirait une telle chose, il n'y avait pas de plan B.

Une fois la maison visitée, elle en déduit rapidement que les seuls arrangements pouvaient se résoudre grâce à l'alchimie là encore il n'eut pas son mot à dire et qu'ils pourraient en plus appeler un peu tout le monde pour les aider à déménager.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle disait.

– C'est bon, hein ! C'est pas toi qui déménages tout seul les meubles !

– Évidemment, je ne suis qu'une frêle jeune femme ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'un air théâtral.

– Ouais, enfin ça, ça dépend pourquoi.

– ED !

L'alchimiste s'acharnait à masser son épaule douloureuse, avec toujours autant d'efficacité, tandis que Winry soupirait avant de reprendre la liste de ses choses à reprocher.

– En plus, tu m'avais dit que ce serait très simple de réparer cette ampoule, dit-elle en désignant le plafond du doigt.

– Je suis alchimiste, pas électricien, railla Edward.

– C'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit.

– Oui, mais c'était pas ce que j'avais prévu ! Répondit-il en agitant la tête, les yeux au ciel.

Suite à quoi ce genre de disputes pré-conjugales finissaient de façon à ce que Ed abandonnait tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, puis enjambait un carton étiqueté « fragile » et, cette fois de l'écriture au marqueur noir de Win, « casseroles ».

Puis elle-même soupirait, se passant la main successivement sur le front puis dans les cheveux, et s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, avant de tomber allongée sur le dos, contre le matelas usé, exténuée, à regarder l'ampoule au plafond grésiller.

Puis s'éteindre.

----------

Edward attrapa sa veste de toile avant de sortir de la maison, un air crispé et épuisé peint au visage. Puis il observa quelques secondes sa montre, se demandant s'il pouvait encore trouver son frère cadet, et prit la direction de la première rue qui descendait dans le village.

Le blond respira un grand coup : ce genre de disputes arrivait vraiment de plus en plus souvent, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Central. « Ce sera plus reposant ! »... Ed ricana sous cape un instant en repensant à cet argument que la jeune fille avait utilisé pour le convaincre.

Mais il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse un jour : la vie de famille, aussi récente soit-elle, était quelque chose de bien plus fatiguant que deux vies d'alchimiste d'État.

Une fois arrivée sur la place illuminée par plusieurs lampions les habitants avaient pour coutume de fêter le printemps le jeune homme poussa la porte d'un commerce, tout de suite accueilli par une voix qui couvrait largement le niveau sonore qui régnait là.

– Ah, mais si c'est pas notre alchimiste préféré !

– Bern, je suis le seul alchimiste de ce trou paumé... répondit-il en s'asseyant au tabouret du comptoir.

– C'est pas pour rien que t'es mon préféré, dit-il d'un air enjoué, comme si cela coulait de source et c'était d'ailleurs un peu vrai.

Après quoi il gratta sa moustache grise, et posa le torchon qui lui servait à essuyer les verres sur son épaule, et il posa ses deux mains sur la surface du bar pour observer un peu son nouveau client, qui semblait, c'était évident compte tenu de sa soirée, totalement épuisé... et massait toujours son épaule avec ardeur.

– Déménagement ardu ?

– Pire. Fiancée en rogne.

L'autre rigola.

– L'un va souvent avec l'autre, tu sais.

– Tous les problèmes se doublent-ils toujours de celui-ci ?

– Ah ça... Je suis pas expert, tu sais. Pourtant, c'est une vraie crème, ta petite.

– Oui, oui, au premier abord, elle est parfaite.

Berna posa ensuite la question habituelle, celle qu'il posait depuis que Ed passait par ici, c'est-à-dire il y a trois mois environ, à savoir :

– Bon, qu'est ce que je te sers ?

– Un truc pas trop fort, ou alors...

– ... _Elle _ne va pas apprécier, j'ai compris l'essentiel.

Le vieil homme se retourna donc, et prit un verre avant d'y verser un liquide quelconque ; Ed n'y fit pas attention de toute façon, et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

Puis, dans un râle des plus éloquents, il laissa retomber son front sur le plan de travail de marbre froid, atténuant ainsi un peu la chaleur de celui-ci.

Pour un début de printemps, c'était un soir assez chaud. L'air était lourd, et la brise qui soufflait habituellement durant cette saison semblait leur faire défaut. Ed se dit qu'il devrait vraiment en finir rapidement avec ce travail de bagnard sinon quoi il finirait asphyxié, étouffé, mort de chaleur ou autre chose dans ce genre.

Et son épaule lui faisait affreusement mal, il devait vraiment avoir pris une mauvaise position en déplaçant le lit ou le canapé. Réfléchissant à nouveau, il se dit que s'il ne mourrait pas dans d'atroces souffrances, sans doute qu'il ferait bientôt vivre Pinako, sa deuxième mécanicienne en chef de ses auto-mails, après sa propre fiancée. C'est pourquoi il allait retourner à son geste nerveux, quand une main se posa sur son épaule, et dans un léger flash lumineux, stoppa totalement sa douleur.

– Que...

Le blond se retourna tout en remuant son épaule, à présent en pleine forme, un air ahuri sur le visage.

– Bonsoir ! Déclara son salvateur en un sourire, tout en enlevant son chapeau.

Ce qui sortit du dit chapeau faisait littéralement fondre les femmes de Central. D'épais cheveux châtains coupés assez courts s'affairèrent à reprendre leurs positions de part et d'autre de son crâne. D'autres tombaient doucement sur son front, devant ses yeux prune, actuellement fermés en une expression aimable. Ses traits étaient fins, bien connus du Fullmetal, et le coin de sa bouche semblait toujours se dessiner en un sourire, une ridule expressive aux coins des lèvres.

Il portait à part ça une chemise blanche rentrée, selon l'endroit, dans son pantalon, auquel avait été accrochées des bretelles de cuir brun.

Des chaussures arrondies et proprement cirées, une allure générale qui se voulait négligée mais qui, dans les détails, était très étudiée, une position insolente mais joyeuse...

Cette personne était une des plus importantes aux yeux d'Edward.

– Alphonse.

Son attitude mystérieuse de brisa totalement quand il lui répondit :

– Edward ! Alors, alors, tu n'as plus mal, hein ?

Le concerné toucha un instant son épaule saine puis constata :

– Non. Plus du tout.

Le sourire d'Alphonse s'étendit encore un peu. Puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, qui retombèrent au même endroit, rendant le geste inutile, et dans une pose charmeuse et fière, déclara :

- Hé hé, ton petit frère a fait beaucoup de progrès, hein ?

Ed sourit à son tour.

Récemment, Alphonse avait décidé de se servir de ses dons d'alchimiste pour aider son prochain. Après que son aîné ait fortement refusé pendant de longues et fructueuses discussions qu'il se présente au concours d'entrée des alchimistes d'État, il avait finit par se reconvertir dans la médecine. Il y avait de cela six mois, à présent.

Voir grandir ainsi son petit frère rendait Edward très fier, même si de temps à autres, la nostalgie semblait se profiler en vue de gâcher son décor parfait.

- Oui, bravo. À force, je vais vraiment paraître minable, moi...

- Bah, ça arrivera un jour de toute façon, répondit Al sur le ton de la rigolade.

S'en suivit l'habituelle scène fraternelle dont tout le monde connaît bien le déroulement en trois parties : Engueulades, rires, puis bouderie de la part du plus âgé geste d'ailleurs très mature, quand on y réfléchit.

Le plus jeune prit à son tour un tabouret, et commanda une limonade au serveur.

– Tu as 18 ans, tu peux peut-être passer à autre chose que de la limonade, non ? Commenta Ed.

– Rah, je pense pas. Sarah n'apprécierait pas.

L'autre soupira.

– Mon gars, j'ai l'impression qu'on se fait mener à la baguette par nos fiancées.

– Non, pas du tout, dit-il. Mais elle n'aime pas que je boive sans elle.

Voyant la mine déconfite de son vis-à-vis, finit par lui poser la question fatidique :

– Un problème avec Win.

Avant de donner toute forme de réponse, le blond finit cul sec le reste de son verre.

– Bof, rien de particulier. Mais j'ai hâte de finir ce fichu déménagement.

– Je comprends mais...

Alphonse fit en quelque sorte durer le suspens en cherchant un peu ses mots. Connaissant l'attitude soupe-au-lait de son frangin, il fallait vraiment avouer les choses suivantes avec le plus de tact possible.

– Mais ? Finit par demander Ed.

– Tu es sûr que tout va bien entre vous à part ça, hein ?

Le fullmetal prit un instant de réflexion, et demanda à son frère de bien vouloir développer.

– Ben... vous en êtes où tous les deux ?

– Que...

– Je veux dire... vous pourriez peut-être pousser un peu plus vos relations ?

Les joues de l'alchimiste arborèrent un parfaite teinte carminée à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Ne trouvant pas exactement quoi répondre, il se contenta de balbutier maladroitement une réponse :

– Je ! ... Mais !... C'est pas tes affaires !

– Entendu, entendu. Je voulais juste t'aider.

Puis il recommença à attendre sa limonade tandis que Ed plongeait ses yeux dans son verre vide.

C'est vrai que ça faisait bientôt un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et pourtant... On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils entretenaient un relation vraiment fougueuse.

À vrai dire... Il avait toujours été assez réservé à ce niveau-là. De plus, son travail le rappelant souvent à l'ordre, il n'avaient pas non plus le temps pour « pousser leurs relations », comme le disait si bien Al.

– Tu penses que c'est ce qu'attend Winry ?

– Peut-être. Mais tu sais, il y a deux grands mystères dans la vie : ce que veulent les femmes ...

Il se leva pour que cette fois-ci le barman entende la fin de sa phrase déclarée assez haute pour cela :

– ... Et pourquoi Bern met autant de temps pour servir une limonade !

-----------

Les mains expertes de Winry s'affairèrent minutieusement à la réparation de la lampe, dont les fils de gaines colorées pendaient à nu du plafond. N'ayant pas trouvé de moyen de se surélever plus convenant que le tabouret sur lequel elle se tendait, elle siffla doucement un juron qui tenta de percer les cliquetis incessants.

- Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ce genre de choses ?

Enfin lorsque son ouvrage fut achevé, elle laissa retomber ses bras du coup douloureux le long de son corps, sans pour autant descendre.

Cependant…

L'ampoule se remit à grésiller.

Voulant à nouveau protester de cette infamie dont elle était victime, la blonde en oublia qu'un tabouret n'était pas le lieu idéal pour fulminer, mais s'en rappela bien vite lorsque son pied glissa du bois, et qu'elle tomba à la renverse.

Fort heureusement, sinon quoi elle ne donnait pas cher de sa colonne vertébrale, on la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Elle gémit avant d'entendre une voix se détacher :

- Rien de cassé ? demanda Edward, apparemment rentré à temps.

- Je crois que tout fonctionne…

Il l'aida à se remettre sur pied avant d'observer un temps de silence. Un silence qui le rendait franchement mal à l'aise ; il ne cessait de repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Alphonse avant de rentrer, et, en fait, il n'avait vraiment jamais pensé que Winry désirait aller plus loin. Mais si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, peut-être faudrait-il en parler.

Winry s'assit sur le canapé, anciennement posé en plan au beau milieu de la pièce. Elle aussi était mal à l'aise. Récemment, les disputes avec Ed ne faisaient que se répéter, bien qu'elle essaie d'être gentille.

C'était sûrement de sa faute.

Avec cette idée de vouloir déménager, alors que lui avait suffisamment de travail comme ça.

- Dis… commencèrent les deux blonds en même temps, si bien que cela les coupa dans leur élan.

- Oui ? demanda Win.

- Euh… non, vas-y, tu as quelque chose à dire ? insista Edward.

- Non, ce… c'était pas important, déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains jointes.

- Moi… moi non plus.

Et le silence reprit ses droits.

- J'ai réparé l'ampoule, dit la blonde après un certain temps.

- Ah. C'est bien.

- …

- J'ai vu Al tout à l'heure.

- Oh, il va bien ?

- Oui.

- Ah. C'est bien.

A nouveau, les mouches volèrent.

Puis soudain, Winry sembla avoir eu l'idée du siècle. Elle se tourna un peu, remontant son genou sur le fauteuil de façon à être face à son fiancé, puis déclara en un sourire :

- Ed ! J'ai une super idée !

- Hmm ? marmonna-t-il en appuyant ses coudes contre ses genoux.

- Mme Hughes a appelé, elle compte amener des meubles. Que dirais-tu si demain on le faisait tous ensemble ?

Le fullmetal la considéra un instant.

- Ça veut dire que j'aurai pas à porter des meubles hyper lourds ?

- Non. Ça veut dire que tu auras à porter des meubles encore plus lourds mais pas tout seul.

- Joie.

Puis il soupira avant de conclure :

- Okay, appelle-les…

- Oh ! Merci Ed ! Tu vas voir, ça va être sympa !

Et sur ce, elle quitta le fauteuil et se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de partir gaiement dans l'idée de contacter tout le monde.

Le jeune homme la regarda partir puis entendit ses pas résonner dans l'escalier.

Vraiment, il ne savait pas comment la rendre heureuse, parfois.

---------

- Gare de Central ! Gare de Central ! Arrêt pour quinze minutes !

Deux chaussures se posèrent sur la plate-bande de la gare citée.

Puis leur possesseur écouta un instant la voix mécanique du haut-parleur lui énoncer qu'il avait exactement un quart d'heure pour récupérer sa valise.

Ceci fait, il observa un instant un papier qu'il tenait dans la main. Il avait 10 jours de congé, enfin. Se demandant par quoi au juste il allait commencer, il soupira d'aise lorsque la première idée lui vint en tête.

Avant toute chose, il y avait une personne à qui il devait rendre visite.

---------

Le colonel Hawkeye finit d'apposer sa signature au dernier dossier, avant de le classer avec le reste des feuilles.

Enfin une nouvelle journée achevée.

Tout bien réfléchi, aucune raison de soupirer. C'était un journée éreintante comme toutes les autres. Elle se succédaient, se ressemblaient, et Riza veillait toujours à ce qu'elles ne plombent pas son moral et son engouement. C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Oui, elle y veillait bravement. Et seule.

Depuis un an elle n'avait eu aucune relation avec ne serait-ce qu'un seul homme, bien que tous se retournaient toujours sur le passage de cette si belle femme. Pas un. Riza n'avait jamais eu de rêve autre que celui d'avoir une vie professionnelle bien remplie. Et pourtant... en repensant au fait que maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants, elle ne voyait plus aucun intérêt de fréquenter un homme.

Elle commençait à rêver de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas, n'avait jamais voulu et n'aura sans doute maintenant jamais. Puisque son ventre _perdait _les enfants.

Son ventre ne retenait plus la vie.

Il se vidait. Comme un vase se vide, comme un objet creux.

Suite à une altercation musclée pour pouvoir sauver son ancien supérieur, et ancien amant, Roy Mustang, elle avait du sacrifier ce don qui ne l'avait jamais importuné jusque là, et qui se trouvait être la grossesse.

Mais à vrai dire... Elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Elle avait toujours voulu prouver sa force au sein de l'armée, en tant que femme. Mais l'une des choses qui auraient pu la différencier de tous ces hommes... venait de s'envoler.

Assez souvent, elle y repensait. Puisque son ventre ne stockait plus rien, son cœur avait en lui assez de vies pour hanter ses nuits et faire souffrir ses jours pendant quelques mois.

Mais ça allait mieux, ces derniers temps. Enfin, à ce qu'elle laissait croire à ses connaissances.

Elle n'avait pas oublié, non. Elle ne cherchait pas à oublier, juste à se guérir de cette chose qu'elle avait connu peu de temps et qui se révélait être l'amour.

Oui, ça allait mieux. Le dossiers étaient toujours rendus à temps, les cibles étaient toujours criblées d'impacts de balles toujours aussi précis et l'équipe était mené impeccablement.

La jeune femme passa dans les vestiaires afin de se changer. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle croisa un miroir, et le temps d'un bref regard, s'y attarda.

Son visage était légèrement plus creusé, bien qu'elle ait repris des couleurs récemment. Ses cheveux et surtout sa frange avaient poussé, et, compte tenu du peu d'importance qu'elle accordait à son apparence, retombaient sur la moitié de son visage. La partie droite étant totalement découverte, cela était évident pour une tireuse d'élite.

Non, vraiment, elle se dégoûtait.

Et puis, qui voudrait d'une femme qui ne retient pas les enfants ? Si ce n'est les hommes en quête d'une bonne affaire. Et ce n'était évidemment pas ce qu'elle recherchait.

Donc pour l'instant, elle continuerait de faire cavalier seul. Et s'en contenterait.

Une fois arrivée aux box de tirs, elle chargea sa carabine avant d'être interpellée par une voix un peu plus loin.

– Colonel ! Vous avez déjà fini votre journée ?

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Havoc ?

– Je sais que quand vous avez fini, vous ne rentrez pas directement chez vous.

– ... Exact, répondit-elle.

Le premier impact fut assez bon, touchant à côté du cœur la cible de papier. Elle chargea une nouvelle balle en activant le rabat du fusil, faisant tomber la cartouche vide au sol.

Havoc laissa échapper un vague sifflement d'admiration avant de charger sa propre arme, et de se mettre en position de tir. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Si ce n'est qu'il se coiffait de manière un peu plus soignée et plus régulièrement, ramenant ses cheveux légèrement en arrière, quelques mèches s'en échappant.

– Et vous ?

– Quoi moi ?

– Vous n'êtes pas rentré.

Un bruit de balle, celui de l'homme, résonna.

– Oui. J'attends que la bibliothécaire ait fini son service !

– Je croyais que c'était Fuery qui l'intéressait.

Sa balle atteint cette fois la tête. Celle de Havoc dévia grossièrement, et alla se percher au coin du mur.

– Rah, je le sais ça, laissez-moi espérer encore... chouina Jean.

– Comme vous voulez. Où sont les autres ?

Par le terme, elle entendait le reste de l'équipe.

– Ils sont allés au cimetière. Voir le général de brigade.

La balle de Riza toucha en plein cœur son adversaire de papier.

--------

– Attendez-moi !

Fuery, à la traîne derrière Breda et Falman, courait maladroitement pour tenter de les rejoindre. Les deux s'arrêtèrent pour le laisser reprendre son souffle, puis Breda soupira :

– Dépêche-toi un peu, on n'a pas toute la soirée.

– C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire frais pour un début de printemps, constata Falman.

– Oui, excusez-moi, mais j'ai cassé mon lacet... se plaignit le brun, en remettant ses petites lunettes, qu'il avait changées, sur son nez.

– Mon dieu, on dirait Havoc, commenta le roux.

Le plus petit prit un air catastrophé avant de se remettre à courir pour emboîter le pas à ses deux co-équipiers qui ricanaient d'un air entendu.

– Ce... C'est vrai ?! Dites pas ça, déjà qu'il était intéressé par la bibliothécaire ...

– Havoc est intéressé par tout humain de sexe féminin, ceci dit, précisa Falman. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si elle s'était entichée de vous.

– Et encore, bientôt il va virer de bord, il n'y a plus grand monde sur terre appartenant à cette catégorie qui ne l'ait pas rembarré, plaisanta Breda.

– Sauf le colonel ! Dit Fuery.

Les deux se retournèrent et le regardèrent d'un air étrange. Entre la surprise, la moquerie, et le sérieux car il était évident qu'une chose pareille ne pourrait pas arriver, à leurs yeux.

– Voyons, vous affabulez.

– Ouais, surtout qu'on a dit des **humains **et **féminins**.

– Lieutenant ! On ne porte pas de tels propos ! S'offusqua Fuery, apparemment convaincu du charme de sa supérieure quand celle-ci ne les faisait pas courir avec un pneu attaché par une corde, comme elle l'avait fait avec Breda qui avait pu dire au revoir à quelques kilos superflus.

– Oui, on ne parle pas comme ça des femmes, lieutenant.

La personne qui venait de prononcer ces quelques mots n'était pas Falman. C'était la voix d'un homme derrière eux, qui les avait entendu parler, et n'avait apparemment pas résisté à ajouter son commentaire.

Il portait un manteau noir long, avec une capuche qu'il avait remontée.

– Excusez-nous ? Demanda Falman pour que l'inconnu décline son identité.

– Je suis venu voir une tombe, déclara la personne en montrant le bouquet de fleurs blanches qu'il tenait en main, comme si cela éludait totalement la question.

Devant le temps de silence des trois compères, l'homme soupira.

– Vous êtes peu accueillants...

– Surtout peu physiologiste en ce qui concerne les capuches, pour ma part.

– Oh, c'est vrai, excusez-moi.

Et sur ce il retira ladite capuche, laissant s'échapper des cheveux noirs jais, qui lui revenaient un peu dans les yeux, c'est pourquoi il passa vaguement sa main sur son front pour s'en dégager.

Il avait un teint assez pâle, et un sourire étrange peint sur ses lèvres. Le genre de sourire faussement insouciant qui ne lui convenait strictement pas selon eux. Plus du tout, du moins. Seulement il ne savait pas grand-chose des récents événements, mais cela sonnait bien trop faux, c'était presque de l'ironie, et pourtant il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi... C'était un peu un moyen de rassurer tout le monde que de sourire ainsi.

Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

Non, il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis un an...

– Général de brigade Mustang ! S'exclamèrent-ils en une voix.

– En personne ! Clama-t-il. Pardonnez ma distraction.

Il se rapprocha un peu du groupe.

– Quand êtes-vous arrivé ? Demanda Fuery, interloqué.

– J'ai pris dix jours de congé.

– Vous êtes toujours aussi doué pour répondre aux questions.

– Ravi de vous revoir moi aussi, Breda.

Tous les quatre se mirent en route de la stèle, un peu plus loin. Roy posa sa gerbe, et, après un temps de silence, finit par faire un remarque.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

– Question de respect. Comme vous n'y étiez plus...

– Il n'y avait que Mme Hughes pour visiter son mari, compléta Falman.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, mon général ? Demanda Fuery.

Roy ne répondit pas aussitôt.

Il continua de regarder fixement la tombe, comme si elle allait disparaître sous ses yeux.

– Congés. Je pensais rendre visite à toutes mes connaissances.

– Vous n'aurez pas assez de dix jours, se moqua le brun. C'est Havoc qui va en être malade !

Chacun esquissa un sourire, puis leur supérieur se tourna vers eux et demanda :

– À ce propos, j'ai un service à vous demander.

--------

– Meeeeeerdeuh !

Le fauteuil si bien connu car maintes et maintes fois cité retomba, refrain connu, sur le sol en un bruit lourd, qui fut aussitôt couvert par les jurons du fullmetal et par des rires d'enfant haut perchés.

– Elysia... dit Mme Hughes. Ne monte pas sur le canapé lorsqu'on le porte.

La petite fille rétorqua d'un air mutin que c'était amusant, surtout lorsqu'on la portait dans les escaliers. Ed, lui, pensait que c'était déjà assez lourd comme ça et qu'il avait connu plus drôle, comme une grippe carabinée, **surtout** lorsqu'il la portait dans les escaliers.

Winry arriva à la rescousse :

– Ed ! Sois brave, allez ! Cette fois-ci, il y a quelqu'un qui t'aide à porter !

– C'est vrai, rajouta la personne concernée, alias Alphonse. Surtout que toi, t'as un auto-mail...

– Continue, t'en auras un aussi !

Reprenant toutes ses forces après un rapide baiser avec sa fiancée, il se remit d'aplomb à transporter tous les meubles sans rechigner, à condition qu'on fournisse à Elysia de quoi faire des coloriages deux vies entières durant.

Winry, aidée de Sarah, s'en donnait à cœur joie pour repeindre le salon, tandis que leurs petits amis respectifs se plaignaient d'avoir à faire tout le sale boulot, et que la prochaine fois, Ed se servirait de son autorité hiérarchique pour abuser de jeunes recrues de l'armée.

– On a un problème avec la peinture, constata la blonde.

– Quoi encore ? Grogna Edward.

– Ben, c'est marqué que la peinture était brume, expliqua-t-elle en pointant le pot illustré d'un carré légèrement gris.

On regarda le mur peint.

– Or, là, ça fait plutôt... hum...

– Cumulus en plein beau temps, dit Sarah, apparemment inspirée.

– Bon, c'est blanc, quoi, soupira Ed.

– J'ai l'impression que les personnes qui créent les peintures ne mettent jamais le nez dehors, lâcha Al.

Après de fructueuses discussions, tout le monde décida qu'au bout de cinq couches, cela devrait sans doute donner un résultat satisfaisant.

Gracia s'occupait d'ouvrir les cartons, avec Elysia qui s'en amusait beaucoup.

Mais surtout, elle avait amené des objets qui paraissaient parfaits pour le nouveau logis de la jeune Rockbell mais pas forcément pour Ed qui, nous le rappelons encore une fois, devait tout transporter.

– Ed ! Regarde ! S'exclama-t-elle, lorsque les deux garçons eurent fini de placer la causeuse et que Edward s'y était étalé.

Elle poussa dans la pièce un landau, décoré de banderoles de tissus blancs et roses, et qui devait avoir appartenu à la fille de Gracia.

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas comprendre à quoi pourrait leur servir une telle chose, si ce n'est comme panière à linge sale [3...

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, dans l'espoir qu'on lui annonce qu'il s'était trompé dans l'analyse de l'objet.

– Eh bien, un landau !

– Mais à quoi ça peut nous servir ? On n'a pas de gosses...

– Eh bien... j'ai pensé que peut-être, un jour on pourrait...

La réaction de son fiancé se fit légèrement attendre, mais fut à la hauteur de ses espérances :

– Que... quoi ?! Non, non, non !

– Mais Ed !

– Pas question, je veux pas être mêlé à ça, tu te débrouilles toute seule !

Dit-il en repartant dans la cuisine, prenant le soin de se boucher les oreilles d'une manière tout à fait mature et en laissant une jeune fille pantoise au milieu de la pièce.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il y trouva son frère, assis à une chaise, elle-même à côté d'une table qu'ils avaient du transporter, en bon héros du jour.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son aîné arriver dans une position digne des totems indiens.

– Quoi ? Dit Ed, qui avait apparemment oublié d'oublié d'enlever ses mains.

Son frère le fit pour lui, afin d'avoir une conversation construite, si c'était encore possible vu son état.

De son côté, Edward repensa à la précédente conversation...

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Alphonse.

– Winry... Elle... tu... je ...

– Tu vas tous nous les faire ?

– Je crois que tu as raison ! Constata-t-il, effondré.

– A quel sujet ?

– Je crois que Win voudrait que... qu'on aille plus loin.

– Oh.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis poursuivit :

– Mais j'ai jamais pensé au fait que ça soit elle qui y pense !

– Ça ... Mais tu devrais y réfléchir peut-être un peu ! Après tout, ça peut ne pas être horrible...

– Dis donc petit frère, tu dis ça mais t'as jamais conclu !

Ledit petit frère posta un doigt devant ses lèvres, et chuchota :

– Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais !

La discussion s'arrêta là : Les garçons furent à nouveau conviés, de gré ou de force, à reprendre le cours de leur activité.

Puis le soir tomba enfin et, après que tout le monde se soit d'ailleurs écroulé sur tout et n'importe quoi, canapé, chaise, escaliers, chacun se décida à rentrer chez lui.

– Merci pour tout ! Faites attention sur la route, avec cette pluie ! Souhaita Winry à Mme Hughes qui venait de récupérer Elysia, qui avait dormi sur un banc d'extérieur depuis environ 6 heures de l'après-midi.

– Je vous en prie, répondit-elle aimablement. Appelez-moi, à l'occasion !

– Oui ! Bonne nuit, Elysia... chuchota la jeune fille à la gamine endormie sur l'épaule de sa mère.

Ed regardait de loin la scène.

Franchement.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer père dans quelques mois, ou quelques années. Pourtant, ce qui semblait compter le plus pour lui à ce moment était le bonheur de Winry. Et si celui-ci ne s'obtenait qu'avec ce seul souhait, alors il se plierait en quatre pour la satisfaire...

Restait encore à savoir comment s'y prendre.

La porte se referma puis Win s'y adossa en soupirant. La nuit était tombée et le ciel était orageux, des torrents se déversaient sur les chemins de campagnes qui devenaient de boue. Elle frissonna, puis se rapprocha de son petit ami qui était assis dans la cuisine.

– Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupé...

– Oh, non, ce n'est rien, je dois être un peu fatigué, se justifia-t-il.

– Je comprends, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle se posta derrière lui et commença à le masser doucement. Il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

– Euh... écoute Winry, je ne sais pas si en ce moment ça va pour toi.. mais... hum...

– Oui, je vais très bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Pas comme toi, j'ai l'impression.

– Non, enfin, oui, je veux dire... je vais bien mais, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que...

A la vision de Ed en train de chercher ses mots ainsi, la blonde commença à se poser des questions : Qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait depuis quelques jours et qu'il n'osait pas lui avouer ?

– Enfin, je pensais que... un de ces jours on pourrait peut-être...

– ...

– Tu vois... Aller plus loin que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, bien que Winry ait compris l'essentiel, interrompu par un bruit tonitruant dehors. Le blond se leva, tandis que sa fiancée s'accrochait à son bras.

– Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant à paniquer.

– Je crois que c'était l'orage. Peut-être qu'il a atteint l'arbre de la cour.

Soudain, un nouvel éclair traversa le ciel, coupant cette fois le courant. La pièce n'était plus éclairée que par ces zébrures qui se dessinaient dans la nuit noire.

Il y eut quelques bruits dehors qu'aucun des deux ne put identifier. Win resserra son étreinte.

Il avait la nette impression qu'ils se déplaçaient, et se rapprochaient d'eux, si bien que, instinctivement, ils se reculèrent de la porte. Le vent soufflait péniblement et sifflait à travers certains objets dehors.

Plongés dans le noir complet, ils ne virent pas la poignée commencer à bouger. Il ne s'en aperçurent que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit au vol, vraisemblablement à cause d'une nouvelle bourrasque, et claquer contre le mur.

Une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement, et la jeune femme ne put se retenir de pousser un cri, tandis que quelques gouttes de pluie les atteignaient à présent. Aucun des deux ne vit son visage, compte tenu de l'obscurité qui régnait, mais lorsqu'un éclair fit s'éclairer la pièce à nouveau...

... Un visage se dessina.

– Bonsoir ! Mille pardons pour l'entrée !...

Le bruit du tonnerre raisonna après coup.

----------

– Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, général ? Répéta Edward une nouvelle fois, pour la forme, accompagnant la phrase d'un air las, passant une main sur son visage.

Roy se contenta de sourire, tandis que Winry, après avoir allumé quelques bougies, commençait à soigner une légère plaie au front qu'il s'était faite... lors du fâcheux événement que nous allons citer.

– Pour la énième fois, je suis rentré dans le chêne très mal placé d'ailleurs de ta cour.

– Ça n'explique pas ce que vous foutiez là ! S'emporta le blond.

– Ed... calme-toi s'il-te-plaît, demanda Win sans décoller son regard de son ouvrage.

Le brun émit un vague gémissement lorsqu'elle ajouta le fameux « produit-qui-pique-et-fait-râler-les-enfants-mais-dont-le-nom-nous-échappe-toujours » à la plaie, puis elle soupira, apparemment exaspérée du comportement des deux hommes.

– En plus, c'est ma tasse que vous êtes en train de boire, râla-t-il en voyant son supérieur avaler une gorgée de café.

– Ghmm, lâcha Mustang, tout en continuant de boire.

En reposant la trousse à pharmacie, la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi diable, lorsque ces deux-là étaient ensemble, ils agissaient comme des gamins de huit ans.

– Je vais aller voir le compteur, pour savoir si on pourra avoir de l'électricité ce soir... dit-elle

Les deux approuvèrent et la laissèrent s'en aller.

Le fullmetal posa un coude sur la table et, après avoir pris soin de récupérer sa tasse, but à son tour avant de demander d'un air plus sérieux :

– Mais bon, venons-en au fait. Qu'est-ce que vous faites _vraiment_ là ?

Considérant l'intonation qu'il avait employée pour prononcer le « vraiment », Roy se décida à répondre, employant son plus beau sourire :

– Je viens abuser de ton hospitalité pour 10 jours !

Seulement voilà, ce genre de mimique de marchait strictement pas avec son interlocuteur actuel, qui lui envoya la tasse vide en pleine tête.

– Aouch, dis donc, c'est comme ça qu'on traite ses invités ?

– Justement ! J'ai jamais dit que vous étiez le bienvenu !

Le brun soupira.

– Cesse de réagir comme un gosse, je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller.

– C'est dommage.

– Dis donc, j'ai l'impression que tu as une forte tendance à oublier que je suis ton supérieur, déclara-t-il d'un air saturnien.

– Ah, veuillez excuser ma distraction, mais je n'en ai cure, en fait.

Soudain la lumière du plafonnier se ralluma : Winry devait sans doute avoir réussi, en un temps record, comme à son habitude, à réparer les plombs.

Elle descendit d'ailleurs l'escalier menant à la cuisine où se trouvaient les deux attablés, et les aborda d'un air satisfait.

– Bon, on aura du courant pour ce... Ah ! Mon dieu ! Mr Mustang, votre plaie au front recommence à saigner !!

– Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il en portant une main à la blessure qu'il s'était faite en rentrant dans le chêne. Ah oui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! S'affola-t-elle en sortant à nouveau la trousse tandis que Ed se resservait du café.

– Regrettable accident, je me suis pris une tasse.

– Ed !! C'est pas comme ça qu'on traite notre premier invité !

Le blond faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café.

– Pardon ? Premièrement, c'est pas notre invité !

– Rah l'autre, souffla en coin Roy.

– Deuxièmement, c'est qu'un emmerdeur de première !

– Dis !

– Et enfin, t'as entendu, il a dit que c'était un regrettable accident !...

A la fin de son monologue, il se prit une clé de 12 en plein sur la tête. Oui, oui, Winry, même en robe de chambre sans poches a toujours une clé à molette ou autre de Dieu ne sait où, et ça ne changera sans doute jamais.

– Win ! Il veut rester dix jours !! s'offusqua Edward en pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur l'accusé.

– Et bien, tant mieux ! Répondit-elle d'un air joyeux. Au moins notre chambre d'ami servira à quelqu'un.

– Tu vois, je suis le bienvenu ! Déclara jovialement Roy.

Et elle se remit à l'ouvrage en soignant son nouveau patient. Après cela, elle força les deux à se réconcilier, avant de s'étirer, fatiguée.

– Bon ! Sur ce je vous laisse discutailler, moi je vais me coucher.

– D'accord.

Après quoi elle embrassa son fiancé, et se dirigea en chantonnant dans la chambre, à l'étage, suivie du regard par les deux autres.

Mustang eu un sourire malin avant de se tourner face au fullmetal.

– Et sinon, Ed, comment ça va avec ta petite amie ?

– Dites ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, en ce moment avec ma vie privée ?!

– Rien de spécial, c'est juste à titre d'information.

Le blond le regarda un instant puis, s'affalant sur la table, finit par avouer :

– Ben pas si bien, en fait.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– ... Je crois que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, répondit-il.

– Ah ? Dit Roy en regardant s'il restait du café en plongeant son œil dans la cafetière.

– Je suis totalement effrayé... J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne pense qu'à _ça_...

-----------

– Je suis totalement effrayée. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne pense qu'à _ça_...

Scieszka replaça ses lunettes, et lâche un bref « oh », avant de chercher une réponse convenable à donner à Winry. Puis elle tira un pull sur un cintre, étant dans une boutique, et le regarda attentivement avant de lui faire constater :

– Eh bien, je ne m'y connais pas trop, tu sais...

Elle rirent toutes les deux.

– Mais tout va bien avec Edward en ce moment ? Demanda la rousse.

– Eh bien... depuis peu de temps, ça allait mieux, dit l'autre.

– Pourquoi ?

– Depuis qu'on a emménagé, je réfléchissais beaucoup à notre avenir, elle il a du s'en rendre compte, car il était devenu très prévenant, et cherchait souvent à me parler.

Win plaça un charmant chemisier contre sa poitrine et observa le résultat dans le miroir, tenant le cintre sous son menton.

Une fois par mois, elle allait faire un peu de shopping avec quelqu'un. Cela pouvait être Sarah, Paninya si elle était là, Mme Hughes auquel cas elle emmenait aussi Elysia, ou, comme cette fois-ci, Scieszka.

– Alors j'ai saisi ma chance, et j'ai voulu lui parler de nos projets.

– À savoir ? Demanda-t-elle en replaçant de pull dont la couleur de la satisfaisait pas.

– Avoir un enfant.

Elle lâcha un nouveau « oh », puis donna son avis sur le chemisier qu'elle regardait, à savoir qu'il était nettement trop grand au niveau des manches, et qu'un orang-outan pouvait sans aucun doute l'enfiler.

– Les hommes ne sont pas très réceptifs à ce genre de choses, soupira la rousse.

– A qui le dis-tu, soutint Winry en faisant défiler les jupes. J'ai découvert qu'en fait, il voulait bien aller plus loin, mais pas avoir des enfants...

Se doutant légèrement du quiproquo qui se devait sans doute de tramer derrière toute cette incohérence, Scieszka resta pensive : vraiment, il y avait anguille sous roche.

– Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes mal compris.

– Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle acquiesça.

La blonde la regarda un instant, puis réfléchit à son tour : c'est vrai que Ed n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pouvait appeler un exemple même de perversité. Sa timidité envers la chose le faisait vraiment se conduire en un vrai gentleman, quand on y repensait. À tel point qu'il en rougissait toujours maladivement lorsqu'il posait ses mains à d'autres endroits que ses hanches.

Mais il était encore trop tôt pour se déclarer « femme frustrée ».

Pour l'instant, elle se surprenait un peu trop à rêver de choses et d'autres.

Puis soudain, alors que Scieszka semblait en pleine observation, la jeune fille eut une brusque illumination :

– Tu crois que j'ai été trop rapide ?!

De surprise, l'autre faillit faire tomber ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains, avant de balbutier maladroitement :

– Pardon ?...

– Tu crois que j'ai exposé la chose de manière un peu trop brusque ?!

En fait, à voir la jeune fille commencer à s'exciter toute seule de la sorte, la rousse finit par avoir quelques doutes, en effet :

– C'est ... possible.

– Mais oui ! Ça doit être ça ! S'emballa la mécanicienne. Il faut que j'aille le voir ! Scieszka tu es un génie !

– Euh... à ton service.

Puis, d'une manière aussi rapide que la façon dont son problème était arrivé, Winry se dirigea vers la sortie, ayant préalablement plaqué le haut qu'elle regardait dans les bras de son amie.

Celle-ci resta un instant clouée sur place, un peu abasourdie.

Puis, réalisant qu'elle tenait quelque chose, elle le plaça contre elle et se regarda dans la vitre :

– Hum... plutôt pas mal...

----------

– C'est l'heure !!

Edward déboula dans la chambre d'ami, après avoir allègrement employé son pied pour ouvrir la porte de manière très délicate.

Et au cas où cela ne marcherait pas, il était armé de quoi réveiller un troupeau entier d'un quelconque animal, à savoir une casserole et une cuillère en bois.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il ne trouva pas son invité au lit, mais assis en train de lire tranquillement un bouquin.

– Je peux savoir ce qui cloche chez toi, Ed ? Demanda celui-ci, ayant pour seul arme son sourcil interrogateur.

– Vous me gâchez tout mon plaisir... bouda le blond, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, en face de la chaise de Roy.

Le brun sourit.

Il avait beau être le plus grand des imbéciles à ses yeux, il savait que le fullmetal n'était pas sans ignorer que, généralement, les gens se réveillent avant 11 heures. Traduction : ceci était un geste _totalement_ attentionné venant de sa part.

– Bien dormi ? Demanda Edward en observant d'un air captivé le plafond.

– Hum... très bien. Mais tu savais que ton ampoule était foutue ? Répondit-il en pointant le damné objet.

Le plus jeune eut un mouvement nerveux.

– Ouais... Je sais.

– Sans doute à cause de la coupure d'hier, exposa Mustang sans décoller ses yeux du livre.

– Ouais...

Un léger silence commença à planer.

Ed n'avait jamais aimé papoter avec son supérieur.

Et pourtant, à cet instant, il y avait une foule de questions qui se bousculaient en lui, et il détestait se ronger les ongles pour un type pareil.

Pourtant l'une d'entre elles filtra :

– Vous vouliez faire quoi ici au juste ?

– ... sans doute réparer ton ampoule, puis goûter un peu les tartes de Winry avant de...

– Sérieusement.

Roy décolla ses yeux du livre, le refermant d'une main. Puis il fit basculer sa chaise afin d'appuyer sa tête contre le mur à l'arrière du dossier.

Puis, chose qui irrita Ed au plus haut point, sans que celui-ci ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il se mit à sourire doucement.

– A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée.

– ... Vous n'êtes pas venu voir le colonel ?

Son sourire diminua un tout petit peu, mais demeura tout aussi présent et tout aussi fade.

– Non. Non, je ne pense pas.

– Moi j'pense que vous êtes un abruti.

Roy ricana.

– Oui, ça, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus.

– Arrêtez, vous m'énervez...

– Il est vrai que, cependant…, reprit-il aussitôt, comme s'il était habitué à ces parenthèses en plein milieu d'une conversation et c'était à peu près vrai.

– …

– Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

Il y avait déjà deux ans, Ed était encore mineur.

En fait, il en était assez satisfait, ne voulant pas entrer dans cette vie conflictuelle et remplie de problèmes de cœur plus niais et agaçants les uns que les autres.

Mais voilà, quand on a dix-neuf ans, il fallait se décider à affronter les choses dans ce genre…

Et pourtant, quand il voyait son supérieur dire des énormités pareilles, il se disait que, quoi qu'il fasse, il n'avait vraiment pas changé, et n'était pas du genre à lui taper sur l'épaule, le rabattant d'un « ça va aller ».

Au lieu de ça, le brun se prit le fond d'une casserole, et la casserole qui allait avec, en plein front, et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits quelques secondes après, l'autre le dévisageait, debout.

- Je ne vous aime pas, vous le savez, et c'est pas nouveau.

Mustang continua de sourire comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il ne s'était jamais pris l'ustensile en pleine face.

- Mais de là à vous entendre dire des choses aussi grosses que vous, je sais pas ce qui me retient de vous balancer dehors, poursuivit-il d'un ton sec, tapant la mesure de ses mots avec sa cuillère en bois.

Puis il tourna les talons, le laissant à son sourire toujours fermement présent.

Ce fut d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il revint préalablement une dernière fois dans la pièce, et lâcha en lui balançant cette fois la cuillère en bois :

- Et arrêtez de sourire comme ça !

Puis il claqua la porte.

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il descendit les escaliers. Ça risquait d'être une longue journée.

Winry était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

En fait, on peut déjà déterminer quelle sera son humeur de la journée après avoir observé quelques événements. Par exemple, déraper sur une petite voiture d'enfant en se levant et atterrir durement sur le sol de façon lourde et douloureuse… N'est pas _exactement_ un des événements les plus agréables que l'on puisse attendre un beau matin.

Mais ce matin-là, Winry n'était pas tombée sur une petite automobile…

Non, ce matin-là, la jeune fille pensait très bien qu'elle pourrait élargir la liste d'événements catastrophiques, avec cet argument précis, qui pourrait même devancer tous les meilleurs modèles réduits de décapotables réunis.

A neuf heures passées du matin, il résonna dans la maison un doux bruit de quincaillerie bon marché.

Éreintée, la blonde ne parvint à prononcer qu'un seul mot, qui résonna comme une menace, à travers l'oreiller contre lequel elle avait plaqué son visage.

- Ed…

D'un pas lourd et décidé, ses talons tapant la mesure d'une marche (mortuaire ?) imposante, Winry sortit de la chambre, dégageant une aura inquiétante, à s'en faire décoller les papiers peints environ.

Sûr, elle lui ferait payer le fait d'avoir gâché sa grasse matinée hebdomadaire.

…

Après.

- Pour l'instant, une bonne douche s'impose.

Oui vraiment, ce genre de choses ne présageait pas une bonne journée, et rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour évacuer vos problèmes de co-location.

Surtout que la deuxième chose que vécut Winry ce matin… la revigora légèrement. C'est pourquoi elle se plaqua un instant près du mur de l'entrée de la salle de bain, se recoiffa à la va-vite et réajusta sa chemise de nuit avec une rapidité dont seules les femmes sont capables [4, puis elle respira un bon coup et entra toute rayonnante et réjouie, le torse bombé, dans la salle de bain.

- B… Bonjour Général ! Bien dormi ?

Ledit général, appuyé contre le lavabo, se retourna à son entrée. Il lui décocha un sourire et la salua, avant de répondre :

- Oui, très bien.

- Je suppose que Ed vous a réveillé…

- Non, il n'a pas réussi, sembla-t-il se vanter. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné les grasses matinées…

- Je crois que je vais devoir y songer aussi, apparemment, constata Win.

Ils rigolèrent encore un instant, puis Roy passa une main sur son front relevant ses mèches. Puis il passa de l'eau sur la lame de son rasoir et l'égoutta contre le rebord de l'évier, avant de reprendre la parole :

- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour toi… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il redouble d'attention à mon égard.

La blonde arbora un air sceptique.

- Ah bon ?

- Il m'a épargné le côté droit du front, dit-il en pointant sa blessure pansée. Et il m'a laissé prendre une douche.

Nouveaux rires.

Mustang passa de l'eau sur son visage, et c'est à cause de ce geste qu'il dut se pencher un peu plus contre la céramique, faisant jouer les muscles de son dos.

Winry détourna les yeux vers le porte-serviette pour éviter toute pensée déplacée et lui tendit l'une d'entre elles, qu'il accepta et posa sur ses épaules nues.

- Bon… eh bien… soupira le brun.

- Vous avez quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Winry par pure information.

Apparemment elle venait d'aborder un sujet un peu délicat. Pourtant, c'était tout à fait banal…

- Non, non … Je pense que je vais aller rendre visite à quelques personnes, répondit-il d'un air évasif.

- Vous n'allez pas voir le colonel ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Il était décidément bien réticent à son sujet.

- Je prends ça pour un « non »…

- Winry… Il ne faut pas me prendre pour un malotru, mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, pour nous deux.

- Mais…

- Écoute Win, on ne parle pas de sujets déplacés de cette façon, encore plus avec lui.

Les deux se retournèrent vers Edward qui venait de faire son entrée, bien évidemment affublé d'une de ces répliques cinglantes qui lui allaient tellement bien.

Il aperçut sur le visage de sa fiancée un mélange de colère et de vexation, mais n'en tint pas vraiment compte.

– Je suis désolée, Ed, mais c'est tout à fait ce que je pense !

– Oui, mais parfois, il arrive que nous autres, les hommes, on n'arrive pas à vous faire avaler tout et n'importe quoi !

– Tu es odieux ! Clama-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'évertue à parler... à... à...

Devant l'allure que prenaient les choses, Roy se demanda un instant quel était le chemin le plus accessible pour envisager une fuite convenable sans trop prendre le risque d'interrompre qui que ce soit.

– à... continuait Winry, à UN NABOT BORNÉ !

– QUI TU TRAITES DE NABOT ?

Okay.

Le brun, sans un mot de plus, prit la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre sans encombres.

Décidément, ce n'était pas l'entente cordiale entre les résidents de la nouvelle maison... Après que la tempête fut passée, on put entendre encore quelques cris excédés de deux blonds aux caractères bien trempés, des pas résonner, partant chacun de leur côté, et enfin, la voix de Ed s'élever clairement pour hurler à qui l'entendrait ce que sa fiancée avait remarqué tout à l'heure en ouvrant le robinet :

– ET EN PLUS CET ABRUTI A PRIS TOUTE L'EAU CHAUDE !

Non, vraiment.

Il faudrait s'y résigner : aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée en perspective.

---------

– Merde, merde, merde, merde !

Le colonel Hawkeye avait été entraînée pour survivre dans les pires situations.

Un dos droit à en fait pâlir les équerres, des nerfs à toute épreuve, un sens inné de la répartie, et même une endurance extrême à toutes les pires choses qui pouvaient lui arriver.

Une tête dure, bien remplie. Des yeux d'aigles, et c'était bien comparable à son nom. Des mains habiles et des mollets endurcis par toutes les missions.

Cependant... la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce enfumée, rêva encore à d'autres dons.

Elle traversa les halos de fumée, agitant sa main devant son visage, dans le but d'atteindre le fautif.

Puis enfin, elle ouvrit la porte du four avec des jurons camouflés par des toussotements effrénés.

– Korf, korf... C'est pas vrai...

Oui, en fait, en ce moment, Riza rêvait de poumons à toutes épreuve.

Puis sortant le plat du four, elle examina l'ampleur des dégâts, en soulevant ce qui devait ressembler à un gâteau, à l'origine, et qui se brisa aussitôt au contact, retombant dans l'assiette en morceau de charbon...

Sinon, elle aurait bien voulu un estomac lui aussi à toute épreuve, pour manger quelque chose d'aussi carbonisé.

Elle tendit un bras par dessus l'évier pour ouvrir la fenêtre et aérer la pièce en sérieux manque d'oxygène, puis rebroussa chemin vers la poubelle, pour l'ouvrir et y jeter la... matière noire jais. Un bout tomba à côté de peu, et Black Hayate, aux aguets, bondit aussitôt dessus, avant de recracher avec des éternuements offusqués.

– C'est bon, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie...

Puis elle soupira, faisant écho à son ventre qui commençait lui aussi à protester.

Elle s'accroupit devant le chien et, caressant sa truffe d'un air tendre, déclara épuisée :

– Eh bien, on va encore se faire un repas en amoureux, on dirait.

Sur ce, le chien la dévisagea de ses yeux brillants, avant de japper joyeusement, chose qui arracha un sourire à la blonde.

Elle se releva et attrapa une éponge, dans l'idée de nettoyer les dégâts de son four. S'agenouillant à nouveau, elle décapa donc d'un air usé les traces de suie sur la paroi de son four, sous les yeux d'Hayate qui reniflait de temps à autre pour repartir aussitôt, bien déçu.

Après une demi-heure de travail acharné et mené à bien, deux qualités omniprésentes dans tout ce qu'elle faisait de toute façon, elle souffla, exténuée, avant d'appuyer son dos contre le meuble de travail.

– De l'air, déclara-t-elle après un temps pour aller respirer à travers la fenêtre.

Le crépuscule était frais, le ciel dégagé, éclairant en sus de la lumière des réverbères les pavés et les vieilles fenêtres de l'ancien quartier de Central où elle résidait.

De l'air, elle pouvait en trouver.

Quelques-unes de ses mèches claires virevoltaient au gré du vent, effleurant son visage.

S'appuyant sur son coude d'un air rêveur, elle se demanda encore ce qui pourrait bien résulter du jour qui allait arriver. Il ne changerait sans doute pas des précédents. Il serait sans aucun doute tout aussi terne et rageusement habituel que tous les autres.

Toute à ses occupations, elle entendit le téléphone sonner, en choeur avec des aboiements.

– Couché, ordonna-t-elle à mi-voix à l'adresse de son chien. Allô ? Dit-elle ensuite en décrochant le combiné.

– Bonsoir colonel ! Répondit une voix fleurie.

– Oh, bonsoir Winry. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

A vrai dire, Winry avait toujours été mal à l'aise de vouvoyer Riza. Cependant, celle-ci et Ed semblaient y tenir (Ed ne tenant pas à tutoyer sa patronne), et elle avait du s'y plier.

– J'appelais juste pour savoir si vous alliez bien.

Son regard s'égara au bout de la pièce, sur le four encore ouvert, puis elle répondit d'une voix lasse :

– Oui... enfin, ça peut aller.

– En fait, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir manger chez nous ce soir ?

– Vraiment ?

– Eh bien... en fait, je pensais que nous pourrions finir de mener à bien les dernières opérations du déménagement, expliqua-t-elle et Riza comprit grâce à une légère pause qu'elle venait de regarder Edward qui devait être non loin d'elle.

Hawkeye passa son doigt dans le fil du téléphone et le triturer avant de répondre :

– Dois-je amener quelque chose pour le repas ?

– Je ne pense pas, merci beaucoup.

– Dieu merci...

– Pardon ?

– Rien, rien.

Puis, soudainement, la jeune femme sembla se rendre compte de l'odeur dont son t-shirt était imprégné, à savoir un mélange de graillon et de cendre, et de son état visuel en tout premier point. Après une courte réflexion elle finit par achever :

– Avec plaisir. Mais est-ce que je pourrais emprunter votre douche ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence très bref, où elle comprit qu'elle devait encore regarder quelqu'un qui devait être concerné d'une manière ou une autre par la douche en question, puis la jeune fille répondit avec insistance comme pour qu'il l'entende :

– Bien sûr ! Après tout, depuis _ce matin _l'eau chaude doit sans doute être rétablie. A tout à l'heure, donc !

– Oui.

Puis elle la remercia de l'invitation, consciente qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas accepté une telle chose à huit heures du soir si elle avait eu un dîner convenable. Voire un dîner tout court.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du téléphone, Roy, qui venait d'arriver suite à la déclamation pour le moins engagée sur la douche et qui le visait, regarda d'un air perplexe la maîtresse de maison tout en continuant de mettre la table :

– Qui était-ce ?

– Rien de bien important, répondit-elle.

– Ah bon.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de mettre les fourchettes, il ajouta :

– Et vous parlez souvent de mes douches à ces personnes peu importantes ?

– Aidez plutôt Ed à ouvrir la table pour ajouter des places. Nous serons plus de trois ce soir.

Son fiancé, qui avait entendu la phrase, arriva râleur pour s'exécuter.

– Eh bien. Cette personne a beau être peu importante, elle prend de la place, lâcha Roy en sortant de nouvelles assiettes.

---------

Edward était penseur, en ce soir de printemps.

Mais après de longues réflexions, il pouvait enfin dire qu'il avait pris sa décision : Il allait réparer les pots cassés avec Winry.

Avant que cela ne s'aggrave... et cela était fort possible à sa connaissance.

C'est pourquoi, ce soir, il s'approcha de sa fiancée avec un air décidé imprimé sur le visage :

– Hum, Winry, j'aimerais te parler avant que tes invités « surprises » n'arrivent.

– Bien sûr.

Si Ed était déterminé, le ton semblait un peu moins convaincant, note la jeune fille.

– Je n'ai pas été vraiment... très sympa ces derniers temps, et je voudrais te présenter mes excuses -

– Mais tu sais ! Le coupa-t-elle, je... n'ai pas ... je suis allée trop vite et je n'ai pas pensé que...

Si la conversation semblait bien partie, apparemment, ce ne fut pas le cas de la sonnerie qui tinta pour l'interrompre. Étouffant un léger « rah ! », Ed se dirigea vers la porte pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

Qui se révéla être Fuery.

– Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix chantante.

– Euh... bonsoir... Que... faites-vous ici ?

– C'est la charmante mademoiselle Rockbell qui nous a invités, expliqua Fuery du même ton.

On entendit ladite charmante mademoiselle Rockbell siffloter innocemment dans la pièce d'à côté.

– Bon... okay. Si vous voulez, le général est à l'étage, dit-il comme s'il parlait aux amis de leur fils adolescent.

– Bien.

Et sur ce il montèrent les escaliers, tandis que Ed regagnait le salon en les pointant du doigt :

– Win, tu as invité mon équipe ?!

– Oui ! C'est un repas important quand même !

Le blond soupira.

– J'apprécierais beaucoup de pendre gaiement la crémaillère mais... Win, tu n'as pas invité le colonel quand même ?!

– Bien sûr que si ! Répondit-elle avec aplomb.

– Mais ! Ne te mêle pas des affaires du général, il -

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'estime pouvoir l'inviter, tout de même ! Tu peux me faire confiance un petit peu, non ?

– Oui mais -

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, au grand damne de Edward qui ne retint pas le juron, cette fois-ci.

– Je vais ouvrir ! Déclara Fuery, apparemment dans le rez-de-chaussée pour une quelconque raison.

La conversation reprit donc, après que les deux eurent salué le lieutenant Breda qui venait de faire son entrée :

– Je pense qu'avant de s'occuper des affaires des autres, on pourrait d'abord régler les nôtres !

– Oh ! S'offusqua la jeune fille. Tu es mal placé pour dire ce genre de choses !

– Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Dit Ed d'un air énervé.

– Oui ! Pour repartir aussitôt dans tes critiques !

Ils avaient beau avoir recherché ce dialogue des jours durant, aucun des deux n'avait pensé que cela se passerait comme ça...

– Alors tu vas arrêter tes coups de misogyne, maintenant qu'on est fiancés !

– Pardon ?

– Je te signale que nous sommes deux à vivre ici et j'estime avoir autant mon mot à dire que toi !

– J'ai la déception de t'annoncer que si tel était le cas, tu n'aurais pas autant de mots à dire, justement.

Comme à chaque fois que le ton montait trop, apparemment, on entendit à nouveau un des invités sonner à la porte. Mais ils étaient tellement emportés dans leur argumentation qu'ils remarquèrent à peine Falman faire son entrée, apparemment gêné de la dispute qui s'opérait à côté.

– Tu insinues en gros que je suis un dictateur en puissance ? Reprit-elle d'un air légèrement féroce.

– Disons que entre le déménagement et mon propre boulot, je sais pas quel est le pire.

– C'est ça la vie de famille, mon cher !

– Ouais ! Eh bien, ça m'a l'air mal parti ! Et en plus, tu veux un gosse !

– ...

Winry ne répondit pas.

Simplement, elle baissa la tête, et Edward comprit qu'il venait de faire une grossière erreur. À la vue de son corps vibrant, il devina qu'il avait même commencé à la faire pleurer, avec ses phrases déplacées.

Tout à coup désemparé, il s'agita seul en se trouvant des excuses :

– Oh, non ! Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pardon ! Bégaya-t-il. Je... pardon, j'suis un imbécile.

– ...

– Win, pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Tu sais j'y ai réfléchi...

– Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle

– Oui... Et je me disais que... je veux dire...

–ding dong-

La sonnette résonna à nouveau, avant d'être couverte aussitôt par les multiples jurons lâchés par Ed et dont Winry n'en connaissait même pas la moitié, et qui décrivaient quasi tous l'horrible impression de ne même pas pouvoir être tranquille dans sa propre maison.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de déchiffrer quelques-uns des noms d'oiseaux et que Ed s'évertuait inlassablement de les énumérer avec une grande diversité, aucun des deux n'entendit Roy qui était descendu et qui déclara :

– C'est bon, je vais ouvrir. C'est sans doute Mme Hughes...

Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce ne fut pas la femme de son ex-meilleur ami et sa fille qu'il trouva.

Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que Riza Hawkeye. L'œil du faucon. La tireuse d'élite. Son ancien bras droit. Son lieutenant-colonel.

La femme qu'il avait tellement aimée qu'il s'en voulait à présent.

– Que... général... déclara-t-elle légèrement abasourdie.

– Bonsoir Hawkeye.

C'était lui. Après un an, c'était lui. Il était là, devant elle, la poignée en main à la dévisager comme si c'était hier qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Avec ce sourire étrange.

Les retrouvailles se jouaient dans le silence, sans un geste ; Riza n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'on ait pu l'inviter sans la prévenir, ou même qu'il soit ici, devant elle, alors qu'elle était totalement incrédule, sur le palier de la porte.

Avant qu'elle n'ait put dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, on entendit Havoc débarquer à sa suite, apparemment vivement perturbé.

– Les général est ici ? Il y a sa voiture garée _dans _l'arb...

Sa phrase avorta quand il vit qui diable venait d'ouvrir la porte à son colonel.

– bre... Général !

– En personne... Mais cessez tous de faire comme si vous veniez de voir un fantôme.

C'était bien pire aux yeux d'Hawkeye. Néanmoins, elle rentra silencieusement, oubliant même de saluer son supérieur comme elle en avait eu l'habitude si longtemps.

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence mal à l'aise, ou personne ne disait rien et ne savait que penser de plus. La jeune femme et Havoc essayaient maladroitement de combler le vide en discutant avec Ed.

Soudain, Fuery brisa le tout :

– Mais, colonel ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Elle regarda un instant son état : Ne s'attendant pas à rencontrer tant de monde, et encore moins _lui_, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle aurait pu emprunter la douche comme convenu.

Soudainement prise au dépourvue, dans son T-shirt sale, couvert de taches et qui dégageait une odeur désagréable, elle plaqua ses mains contre son corps, comme si ses vêtements avaient soudainement disparu.

– Désolée, désolée ! Intervint Winry. C'est de ma faute, je l'ai invitée au dernier moment.

Puis à l'adresse de Riza.

– La douche est...

– En haut à gauche. Je sais.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, sous un commentaire de Roy :

– Mais ne vous en faites donc pas, vous êtes toujours aussi agréable, même dans cette accoutrement !

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis continua son ascension.

Winry quant à elle demeura légèrement douteuse : Pitié, que cela se passe bien...

- Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il pour qu'on ne vienne même pas m'accueillir comme il se doit ? Déclara Alphonse en arrivant par la porte restée ouverte, Sarah à son bras.

--------

Généralement, lors d'une fête entre amis, petit comité ou non, l'ambiance était généralement chaleureuse.

Cependant, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ce chapitre a tendance à réfuter, et ce à plusieurs reprises, les conventions. Chose peu surprenante, compte tenu du fait que tout le petit monde réuni avait, pour beaucoup, son mot à dire, et que logiquement, les blagues ne fuseront pas joyeusement ce soir.

Assurément non. Le silence régnait, encore.

– Personne ne veut de la salade ? Demanda Winry comme si cela allait tout arranger, pour détendre l'atmosphère et réussir à tirer un tant soit peu de mots à tout ce petit monde muet.

Tout le monde hocha négativement la tête ou refusa poliment. Puis le _silence_ revint.

– Dites-moi, Havoc, vous êtes le dernier de l'équipe que je n'avais pas vu quand j'ai rencontré les autres la dernière fois... commença Mustang.

Il acquiesça, tandis que Riza décochait un regard sombre aux trois autres membres de son équipe, leur promettant visuellement des menaces de mort et de tortures terribles pour avoir gardé le silence à ce propos.

– ... alors, quoi de nouveau ?

Havoc hésita un instant puis répondit, tout aussi peu sûr :

– Pas... pas grand-chose, en fait.

– Et vous Hawkeye ? Demanda Roy après avoir tourné son regard vers elle.

Elle ne leva pas la tête de son assiette, le dos bien droit, et répondit d'un ton sec:

– Rien.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit.

– Toujours aussi -

– Oui toujours, le coupa-t-elle. Et sauf votre respect je m'en sors très bien comme ça.

Se resservant un verre de vin, il appuya son menton sur sa main, la dévisageant avec le même sourire qui semblait horripiler encore plus, si cela était possible, Riza.

– Vraiment ?

La jeune femme posa ses couverts dans un geste brusque. Deux places à côté d'elle, Edward et Winry se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour calmer le jeu.

– Je trouve vos propos légèrement déplacés, général. N'essayez pas de tirer quoi que ce soit de nous alors que ce n'est apparemment pas votre propre genre, dit-elle durement, le visage froid sans aucun sourire, même ironique.

La remarque sembla interpeller le général de brigade qui soupira et se redressa avant de dire :

– Vous avez sans doute raison.

– Merci bien.

Alors que Winry déprimait compte tenu de son échec lamentable à vouloir réunir ces deux-là, apparemment plus en froid qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer. Ed, lui, désespéré aussi, se demandait si la soirée pouvait encore se dégrader.

– C'est pourquoi je pense que ce soir je vais dire la vérité. Chose que je ne comptais pas faire, précisa Roy alors que le fullmetal tournait la tête vers lui.

Indubitablement oui.

– Je repars demain.

– Pardon ? Demandèrent plusieurs personnes à l'unisson.

– Je prends le train de neuf heures. J'ai du travail qui m'attend au QG Nord.

– Vous ne restez pas plus longtemps ? Demanda Winry, étonnée.

Le sourire crispant sembla se ternir.

– Oh, de toute façon je pense que ça arrangera Ed, je me trompe ? Dit-il à son adresse, en ajoutant un clin d'oeil.

Le blond rosit et déclara, légèrement gêné, voire honteux, tout en détournant le regard :

– N'exagérez pas non plus... Je voulais bien que vous restiez plus longtemps.

– Je plaisantais. Ça n'a aucun rapport, je te rassure.

Riza semblait réfléchir, se sentant un peu coupable, lorsqu'il l'interpella :

– Pourrez-vous m'accompagner à la gare ? Comme vous avez pu le voir, ma voiture est actuellement en communion avec la nature et il serait difficile de l'y déloger en un seul morceau.

Elle hésita un instant, bien qu'elle n'eut pas le choix, puis répondit :

– A vos ordres.

Ed remarqua alors que les choses semblaient concorder entre elles de manière pour le moins déconcertante. De plus, le général semblait indéniablement tirer profit de son autorité hiérarchique pour tenter d'arranger ses problèmes. Sans que cela n'aboutisse, apparemment.

Mais après tout, il était _vraiment_ difficile de plier un tant soit peu Riza.

Puis Mustang salua tout le monde, et prétexta devoir aller préparer ses valises pour quitter la table. Sans explications, Riza sortit pour aller prendre l'air, son teint s'étant fait plus pâle.

Puis soudain, le reste de l'équipe ainsi que Al et Sarah, qui avaient l'air d'avoir fait partie du décor de l'entrée jusqu'au fromage, dirent un peu égarés :

- Bon, ahem... on passe au dessert ?

----------

Lorsque Roy descendit les escaliers de la maison de ses hôtes à l'aube, il avait en lui la désagréable impression qu'il ne repasserait plus de sitôt de si bonnes nuits qu'ici.

Il était rare pour lui de trouver lorsqu'il était en temps de travail des lits si confortables, une cuisinière hors pair et des amis qui semblaient le suivre, pour la plupart, malgré les erreurs qu'il avait commises.

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il descendit très lentement dans le rez-de-chaussée, voulant sans doute profiter du silence qu'il y régnait, du confort et de la douceur qui flottait dans l'air d'une maison fraîchement habitée.

La deuxième raison étant qu'il ne voulait réveiller personne, et partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, quoique plus silencieusement, cela était évident.

Une fois sur la dernière marche, il regarda un peu autour de lui, et se décrit en tête ce qu'il voyait, se disant que la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait, ce serait sans doute différent.

De l'escalier, on ne voyait pas grand-chose, mis à part la porte d'entrée, totalement en face. Le corridor était encadré de deux murs aux encadrements de bois légers, l'un à gauche donnant dans le salon il eut une soudaine douleur au dos en repensant à la causeuse et au fauteuil et la droite menant à la cuisine. Sous l'escalier de bois, un placard. Toute l'entrée devait être spacieuse en temps normal, mais avec tous ces cartons vides qui jonchaient le sol, on y doutait au premier regard.

La gorge un peu sèche, il posa sa valise où il put, près de la sortie, et entreprit d'aller boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine avant de partir.

– Vous savez, je déteste les gens qui partent comme des voleurs.

Mustang ne put vraiment décrire ce qui lui passa par la tête quand il entra dans ladite cuisine.

Devant lui, comme s'ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis la soirée d'hier, si ce n'est que certains étaient en tenue de nuit et quasiment tous avec une coiffure matinale, Mme Hughes, Elysia endormie dans ses bras, Havoc, Falman, Fuery, Breda, Sarah, Winry, Alphonse et Edward étaient assis, une tasse de café en main, et le dévisageaient. Surtout Ed qui venait de lancer la réplique.

– Vous êtes tous... ?

– Comme vous pouvez le voir, répondit Alphonse.

– D'ailleurs, il est vachement tôt, permettez-moi de vous dire qu'on vous déteste, pesta Ed en plongeant le nez dans sa tasse.

– On se doutait que vous alliez partir sans prévenir ! Pourquoi si tôt ?! S'exclama Winry, vexée.

Le regard du général se perdit à la fenêtre, où se soleil récemment levé éclairait doucement la plaine d'une lumière pâle et faiblarde, faisant briller quelques endroits pris par la rosée encore fraîche.

– Je voulais profiter encore un peu de mes vacances... dit-il d'un air lent.

– Merci pour nous... soupira Edward avant que sa fiancée ne le lui reproche.

Puis, ayant soudainement aperçu quelque chose dehors, le brun se retourna et les regarda tous avant de les saluer :

– Merci à tous d'avoir été là pour me dire au revoir.

Abasourdi, le tout nouveau maître de maison demanda :

– Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, général ? Ça fait bien trois jours que vous avez rien dit dans ce genre.

Pour une fois, son sourire parut sincère, et il répondit :

– Oui, mais je dois y aller.

Il s'inclina légèrement devant Winry pour la remercier, ajoutant à quel point il était rare de posséder un tel sens de l'hospitalité de nos jours, avant de remercier tout le monde tour à tour, puis, après un dernier geste de la main, il disparut de la vue de tous dans le corridor.

Mais cette fois, même compte tenu de l'heure, il ne fut pas étonné de ce qu'il vit sur le palier quand il l'ouvrit :

– Je vois que je n'ai décidément plus aucun secret pour personne, remarqua-t-il d'un air étrange, comme nostalgique.

– Bien le bonjour, général, répondit Hawkeye d'un air sobre, mais plus décontracté que tout ce qu'elle avait dit depuis son retour.

Et tous deux partirent, sous les regards des autres à la fenêtre.

Puis Ed se tourna et inspecta à son tour la pièce. Tout le monde le regardait avec un air un peu triste, un peu désabusé, mais un peu content néanmoins d'être là. Un peu content d'avoir été là pour dire au revoir, un peu content d'avoir été convié là, ou un peu content de partager une tasse de café si tôt dans ce matin de printemps.

Personne ne pipa mot, écoutant ce qui rodait dehors.

Et là, brisant l'instant, Alphonse se leva, tasse en main comme si cela avait été une coupe de champagne, comme s'il ne s'était pas démoli le dos à transporter des meubles extrêmement lourds, comme si ni Roy ni personne d'autre n'était parti, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune dispute, aucun malentendu, aucun secret durant ces dernières semaines... comme si tout autour d'eux paraissait soudainement si superbe qu'il devait mériter quelque chose :

– Ed. Puisqu'on est presque tous là... Tu devrais nous faire un petit discours, non ?

– Oui c'est vrai, renchérit Havoc. Avec tout ça, on n'a pas vraiment pendu la crémaillère.

Tous les autres semblèrent acquiescer, et Winry le regardait avec un mélange de mélancolie, de joie et de fierté.

Alors il s'appuya un instant contre le rebord de l'évier, et, après avoir réfléchi un instant, releva son regard vers eux.

----------

Il n'y avait pas grand monde à la gare ce matin.

Ce fut donc sans peine que Roy et Riza parvinrent à trouver le quai, y poser l'unique valise, et attendre assis sur un banc le temps restant avant l'arrivée du train.

Mais cette fois, si, pour ne pas changer, ils ne disaient pas un mot, il semblait que toute l'agitation autour, les messages transmis par la voix régulière aux haut-parleurs et le bruit des voyageurs autour comblait un peu tout ce vide qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

– Je suis désolé. Dit Roy de bout-en-blanc, tellement que Riza ne comprit pas aussitôt, un peu ailleurs.

– Pardon ?

– Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Pour hier. J'ai manqué de tact.

– Oh. Oui, merci, dit-elle visiblement un peu déçue.

Puis le silence reprit ses droits.

Quelques instants plus tard, le train arriva en gare, et Mustang déposa son unique bagage dans la soute, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

Cette fois, il aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose, il se l'avoua.

Et cette fois encore, Riza détesta le sourire qu'il arborait.

Puis, voulant en finir au plus vite sinon elle ne tiendrait pas, elle leva la main, et, exécutant le salut militaire, elle le regarda d'un air tellement empli de pensées diverses qu'il ne sut le décrire.

– Bons vents, général. [5

Après l'avoir considérée un instant, il répondit au geste d'un air regrettable, avant de répondre :

– Merci.

Et ce fut elle qui tourna le dos en premier.

Ensuite, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ses résolutions s'envolèrent à cet instant ? Pourquoi tout ce qu'il avait planifié semblait partir bien loin de son esprit quand il la vit se tourner, et partir ? Pourquoi au juste il ne l'avait pas laissée s'en aller, et faire ce qui lui paraissait être le mieux ?

Vraiment, il n'en savait rien.

Quoi que cela fut, il s'entendit instinctivement élever la voix et tendre le bras vers elle.

– Riza ! Attends.

La blonde stoppa aussitôt. Et bien qu'elle ne se tourna pas pour le regarder, elle devina aussitôt qu'il avait enfin pris un air sincère, et que le masque rageant qu'il conservait depuis son retour avait disparu. Qu'en enlevant ce fichu sourire de son visage, tout ce qui c'était caché derrière s'en échappait malgré lui.

N'étant pas trop loin, elle ne bougea pas et se contenta de dire assez fort :

– Pas ici, Roy. C'est trop tard maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

– Je... Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il à mi-voix. Mais reste ! Attends, dit-il cette fois plus fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Il voulut faire un pas mais la voix de Riza l'immobilisa :

– Ne bouge pas ! Cria-t-elle. Ne m'approche pas ! Ne fais pas plus de dégâts que tu n'en as déjà faits...

La main de son interlocuteur sembla soudainement dépourvue d'énergie et tomba lamentablement contre son corps. Il baissa la tête, déçu mais conscient.

– ... Je... C'est bien, tu t'en es quand même rendu compte...

– Arrête. Ne continue pas ces idées stupides.

– Quoi ? Mais...

– Je t'avais pardonné Roy. Et je t'aurais tout pardonné si tu avais agi normalement... mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle marqua une pause.

– Maintenant. C'est trop tard.

Et sentant que sa voix perdait de son intensité et commençait à vibrer, elle fit demi-tour, mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire un pas de plus, la voix de son supérieur s'éleva encore un peu plus fort qu'avant :

– Ne pars pas ! Je t'en prie...

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il ne demeura en lui plus aucune envie de la laisser et de partir. Juste son instinct qui lui disait de ne pas poursuivre la route parsemée d'erreurs qu'il avait empruntée durant toute sa vie.

Il ne restait en lui plus aucune envie de continuer ainsi, de résister, et il tomba à genoux, désespéré, au sol.

– Roy. Relève-toi. Tenta de dire Hawkeye sur un semblant d'ordre.

– Alors ne pars pas...

– Roy, il est trop tard pour ce genre d'imbécillités.

– Je m'en fiche qu'il soit trop tard ! J'ai été un idiot et je tente de réparer !

Une poignée de passants s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent la scène avec des murmures. Gênée, Riza s'efforça de poursuivre :

– J'aurais tout accepté ! Je te tendais les bras et toi tu... tu... Tu m'as blessée !

– Je t'aime.

Elle ne répondit rien. On n'entendit bientôt que les murmures et la voix de Roy qui répétait la même phrase ;

– Je t'aime. Pardon, Riza, je t'aimais et je pensais que je devais te protéger.

– ...

– Je t'aime.

Elle ne répondit toujours rien.

Simplement, elle fut tout à coup prise d'un élan de colère et, s'avançant, comblant la distance de quelques pas, elle se planta devant lui d'un air droit.

– Roy, lève-toi.

– À quoi bon... souffla-t-il.

– Lève-toi ! Au moins une fois dans ta vie, agis pour _nous deux _! Écoute-moi, bon sang !

Levant brusquement la tête vers elle, il se sentit soudainement vulnérable, comme un enfant que l'on venait de réprimander. Et c'était un peu vrai. Et ce qu'elle disait l'était d'autant plus.

Le cœur serré, il obéit, voyant que là, ce n'était pas la hiérarchie qui parlait.

Il aurait voulu continuer ainsi, il aurait voulu continuer à la supplier, à dire quoi que ce soit, mais lorsqu'il fut de nouveau sur ses jambes, son cou fut aussitôt enserré par une paire de bras.

– Que...

– Idiot. Bon sang, ne me refais plus jamais ça en public... soupira-t-elle dans ce qui sembla être un sanglot, et qui visa à resserrer son étreinte.

Ne croyant pas à ce qu'il se passait, Roy hésita cependant peu de temps avant de poser ses mains contre son dos. Puis lorsqu'elle se dégagea doucement, elle le regarda dans les yeux et déposa sur ses lèvres ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un an déjà.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'écarta de lui, un air sévère affiché sur son visage souriant, les bras toujours enlacés à son cou.

– Merci.

Ils n'eurent pas à rajouter quoi que ce soit car les passants, apparemment satisfaits du spectacle, commencèrent à applaudir, enthousiastes.

Totalement gênés, le couple se mit à rougir violemment tandis que Hawkeye se serrait contre son supérieur, avant d'agiter la main pour les remercier, et surtout, cesser de les mettre ainsi mal à l'aise, bien que Roy les ait quand même menés en spectacle.

Mais ils furent interrompus par la voix mécanique qui annonça :

– Le train quai 7 s'apprête à partir, veuillez vous dégager du rebord. Veillez à ne rien oublier sur les quais et...

Le général prit alors les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

– Riza... On peut décider maintenant.

– Décider ? Répéta-t-elle.

Il porta ses mains douces et pâles à ses lèvres et poursuivit :

– Je peux rester ici... Je me fous du reste, maintenant je ne veux pas te perdre, je -

La phrase n'aboutit pas.

Elle venait de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de parler.

– Non. Dit-elle enfin.

– Non ?

Elle s'éloigna de lui et le regarda dans les yeux avec cet air qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cet air qui lui avait souvent fait penser qu'elle imposait la réponse.

– Général de brigade Mustang... Croyez-vous que je suis une femme suffisamment légère pour vous oublier, à présent ?

– Indubitablement non, colonel, répondit-il sur un ton taquin.

– Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre ce train. Nous discuterons plus tard.

Et, voyant que le train allait fermer ses portes, elle le poussa gentiment pour qu'il s'exécute.

Oui, maintenant ce serait simple.

Maintenant, ce serait simple d'attendre.

----------

Ed prit une profonde respiration.

Voir tout le monde ainsi le remplissait d'un sentiment inexprimable. Il se surprit à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis un an.

_Parfois, ou du moins une fois dans notre vie, nous somme amenés à vivre diverses péripéties. _

_Cela peut être le départ d'un ami, un moment de solitude, la fin d'un amour, la perte d'une chose chère à nos yeux, d'un proche, la mort ou une ampoule électrique défaillante..._

Il avait plus que jamais été soutenu par les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Et en fait, il se rendait compte qu'il ne leur en serait jamais assez reconnaissant. Son regard glissa sur Mme Hughes qui attendait qu'il prenne la parole, berçant dans ses bras Elysia encore peu réveillée par l'heure matinale.

_Et, quoi qu'on fasse, on ne pourra pas changer les choses, ou les affronter avec tout le sang-froid possible. On aura beau être le plus intelligent, doué, charismatique, fort, ou empli des meilleurs sentiments du monde, cela ne changera **pas **la situation. _

Puis il se posa sur son équipe, quasiment au complet. Avec tous ses membres, tous différents. Avec leur soutien omniprésent.

_Car ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous._

_C'est une leçon de vie à savoir._

_Et, à défaut de pouvoir faire tourner les choses en notre désir, il faut pouvoir les prendre de front sans défaillir._

Après cela, il croisa celui de Winry, qui semblait lui souffler tout plein de choses. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se dit que la suite irait sans doute parfaitement mieux.

Il tenterait de lui rendre la vie plus belle que jamais, sachant maintenant qu'il pouvait en être capable à partir du moment où il ne supportait plus ses larmes.

_Les liens que nous tissons nous aident à combattre les pires monstres et chimères du passé._

Et qu'il ne supportait plus sa distance.

_Ils sont ceux qui nous aident à nous relever, voir plus clair, croire à la vie, la créer, et marcher à nouveau._

_Ils sont ceux qui logent dans notre cœur pour l'alléger._

_Ils ont le même visage que nos frères, nos amis ; ils ont le même visage que la personne qui ouvre les yeux chaque matin à nos côtés._

Enfin, son regard se posa sur Alphonse, toujours levé, qui attendait patiemment, avec sa tasse en main.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau. Et que c'était indéniablement la plus belle chose qu'il ait faite de sa vie : le récupérer. Que cela valait sans doute tout l'or et tous les mots du monde.

_Et rien ne peut lutter contre ces liens. Ni la distance ou le silence ne pourra les défaire. Ainsi ces même yeux se fermeront le soir pour s'ouvrir toujours de la même manière lorsque le soleil se lève._

Il eut une pensée, un espoir, comme une vision de ses supérieurs, et se prit à prier n'importe quel dieu pour qu'il les accompagne.

Mais assez vite, il revint à son frère, qui attendait qu'il parle.

_Les liens que nous tissons forment ce que nous avons été, ce que nous sommes, et ce que nous serons. Ils influent sur nous, nous pressent et nous entourent de tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour nous remettre dans le bon chemin._

Il pensa à tout. À leur quête. À tous les sentiments stockés. À tous les kilomètres parcourus et à présent à la vie qu'il tentaient de construire.

_Celui qui mènera à leurs bras grands ouverts._

_Tant qu'ils existeront, rien ni personne ne pourra les défaire. _

Et là, tout le discours demandé lui vint finalement en tête, mais au lieu de ça, il déclara :

– Nan, j'ai pas envie...

Tout le monde soupira et rit en chœur.

À quoi bon faire un discours ? À quoi bon mettre des mots à ce moment ?

_Les vrais liens se tissent en silence._

Il se contenterait de le graver dans son cœur. C'était amplement suffisant.

_Une fois tissés, les vrais liens restent à jamais ancrés dans nos âmes. Sans mots, sans rien en retour. Et ça, _

_Je vous le promets._

* * *

[1 Que tous ceux qui ont cru au lemon lèvent la main !

[2 Normal. Essayer de vous masser avec une petite cuillère, par exemple.

[3 Quel délicatesse, mon dieu x(

[4 Ouaip . Parfaitement. C'est un pouvoir magique universel.

[5... Je précise quand même qu'à l'origine, ce terme est sympa.

Free talk :

* * *

Ça se passe de mots.

Mais pas des vôtres.

Sur ce !


End file.
